Thin Walls
by Wildcat Abby
Summary: McG overhears Top and Jaz talking behind closed doors. One-shot :)


I'm still writing the next chapter of You Got Mail.

For now, here's a one-shot :) Hope you enjoy.

Much Obliged,

Abby

 **Thin Walls**

The team is in Thailand waiting from further instructions from Noah about their next mission. Their Liaison Officer Paul met them at the airport and led them to their apartment in the northeastern province of Kalasin which will also serve as the temporary base. Since they're early, they can relax for a bit but they have to be close in case Noah gives them the go signal. Preach took that opportunity to meet with a friend from the Navy who is currently stationed there.

Paul was also kind enough to stock the fridge with beer and familiar ingredients should they want to cook their own food. McG still remembers the one time when he ate chicken curry while on assignment in New Delhi and his stomach rioted after. Too spicy for his liking. So after that he tries to stay away from food that hasn't been vetted by Amir.

Amir however went out to a nearby greenhouse because he wants to check out the local spices. And since the food nerd is out and he's hungry, he needs to make his own food.

Only him, Jaz and Adam are at the apartment at the moment and although they're behind a closed door, the walls are thin enough to make out what their saying.

"Why are you hiding it from me?" Jaz asks

"Bacause…" Adam replies.

McG hears them absentmindedly and continues to check if the fridge and the pantry if there are ingredients for him to make his burrito.

"That's not an answer. I refuse to accept that." she says

"Well, it's what you're gonna get."

McG shakes his head. _They banter like a couple_. He grabs the lettuce and started slicing.

"Wait, I never seen one that big… and long too!" Jaz says with an amused voice.

McG's cocks his head to the side in the direction of Adam's room. _Did I hear that right?_ _Nah!_

"Well, because it's special." Adam retorts

McG stopped slicing. _What are these two talking about?_ Curiosity made him do it.He puts his ear on the wall and listens in.

"Don't touch it." says Adam

"I want to."

"No! Don't squeeze too hard."

"Why?"

"That's because it's not ready yet."

Taken aback _Woah, they probably thought I went out too. They probably didn't realize how thin these walls are._ McG presses his ear again.

"It's like semi-hard?" Is there anything I could do to help it get there faster?" McG gasps. "Maybe I could take a little bite?" Jaz continues on mischievously.

"No don't put it in your mouth." sounds an exasperated Top.

McG assumes that Jaz attempted to do just that because next he hears Top reply "No you might choke."

 _Woah woah woah!_

"Don't worry Top. If I don't like the taste I can spit it out." Jaz chuckles.

He's glad for his CO if he's gonna get what he thinks _he's_ getting. Being a leader of a special ops team is tough, stressful job. He's glad Dalton can release some uhm… tension.

Amir sees McG with his ear pinned on the wall. He's never seen him done that before so naturally he's curious. "McG, what are you doing?"

McG jumped like a cat as he was caught. He thought it would take Amir at least an hour before getting back. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well obviously! Again, what are you doing?" Amir's voice getting louder.

"Shush. Listen to Top and Jaz. They're doing something. You know, like boom chicka wow wow!" McG explains then proceed to slightly gyrate his hips.

Amir shakes his head "Ok first of all, you know how Top values his privacy. Stop now before you get in trouble." he advised and then starts to walk away.

"Ok. What's the other one?"

"Huh?"

"You said first of all…and then you only said one thing. Any more advice?"

Ami's hand pointed to McG's hip. "Oh yeah, never do that movement in front of me again."  
"Hey, I was minding my own business but this house has thin walls and they're not being hush hush about it. If he's getting it, I'm happy for him." McG beams and then adds "and kinda proud of him too because Jaz is one tough cookie and Top made her crumble."

And then they both heard Jaz moan loudly. "Hmm…Oohhh" followed by Top's "Jazzzy stop!"

McG and Amir looked at each other and then both of their ears are pinned to the wall. "Or by the sound of it, Top is the one crumbling." McG deduced.

Preach came in and saw them like that. "You guys are up to no good."

Caught, they both straighten out and immediately tried to explain.

McG blurts out the first thing he thought of "We are just admiring this wonderful native wallpaper."

Preach crosses his arms and not buying it. "'Yes of course, because that's how usually one admires a wallpaper…using their ear."

Amir looked at McG and tilted his head in disbelief. "Really that's your explanation?" he sighs. "McG here thinks that Top and Jaz are getting it on. You know…like the Marvin Gaye song says."

It's Preach's turn to shake his head and turn to Amir, "I know what getting on means Amir. I'm surprise though you know that and who Marvin Gaye is."

Amir simply shrugs and says "YouTube."

The door suddenly opens and the two out of the three guys looks guilty of something.

Top comes out of the room adjusting his clothing. Tilting his head back in greeting, he asks "What's up?"

"Maybe you?" McG murmurs, his voice laced with innuendo. Preach gave him a knock on the back of the head.

Jaz comes out of the room to join them. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what's going on yet" Top says and then points out to McG and Amir "but based on the look on their faces, these two looks guilty of something."

Amir raises his arms. "I'm not. I told him you value your privacy." "'""i

Dalton's face shows his confusion. "Privacy? What the hell are you talking about?"

Preach explains "These two thinks you two are _getting it on_ back there."

"Uhm, what?" Top exclaims. He turns around and goes back to the room.

McG shrugs and says to Jaz "Thin walls."

Jaz shrieks "OMG, McG! You buffoon! We're talking about bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Just bananas! You monkey!"

Top comes out of the room to show them the longest bananas they ever saw. "See, as she said, bananas. I didn't want her to have indigestion or bad stomach. It's not fully ripened yet and Jaz wanted to eat it."

She proceeded to jab McG in the chest with her pointed finger and said "Gutter! Gutter! Gutter! " Each jab getting stronger making it known that she's upset and offended.

McG eyes went wide with worry and regret. He started apologizing "Sorry Jaz…" but she doesn't want to hear it. She turns around and goes outside. Top follows her.

McG shoulders' slumped as he falls to the chair next to him. He looks at the table where he was prepping for his burrito. His hunger forgotten, his appetite now gone. He raises his arms in defeat and says to Preach "If you heard them from the start, you would think that too."

Both Amir and Preach shook their heads and left McG alone in the kitchen.

He places his fingers at his temples and starts rubbing it in circles. He should have never listened in…whatever they may or may not be doing. He crossed the line. He should have minded his own business… _Fuck these thin walls!_

-ooOoo—

As soon as they were on the clear, Jaz and Adam high-fived.

"And that's what you call pranking the prankster!" Top snickers "I told you he would fall for it. Nice acting by the way."

"Yeah thanks. It was fun to turn tables on him for a bit. We have to thank Paul for those huge bananas."

"Yes we do." Top checked his coms and mobile. There still no update from Noah. "We're still clear. Wanna grab a beer?"

Jaz agrees. "Sure lets' go. The stars are out tonight. Time for your other pastime."

-ooOOoo-

McG feels like he's sweating bullets. He has to do this. He searches for Jaz and Top to try to apologize again but when he found them, they were oddly upbeat for someone who's just been upset. That's when he learned the truth! _It was just a prank!_

He let out a big sigh of relief. _Well played you two_. Now he will have to start thinking of ways to up the ante.. _._ _Game on!_


End file.
